


VentuStella

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Ventustella volume 1, a collection of stories by Boo-Bun from 2017





	1. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I’m very happy to announce that I’ve finally finished the book I’ve been working on! ♡＾▽＾♡ 

I have put together a collection of my fics from 2017, making it into a book for you all to enjoy! I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ The layout has been changed as well, refined into a clean novel format. Go ahead and look at the pictures below to see for yourself :)

But possibly the most exciting news is this collection contains a previously unreleased story by me! Please check the next chapter of this post to read a preview!

Or maybe, you might be more excited that I have included a bonus chapter for “In the Heat of the Moment” that has never been shared before! There is a preview for that too, so please check it out if you’re interested ♡

I noticed that the books Korean fans make all have a unique name, so I decided to name my book VentuStella (which means Wind Star, because Sebaek.)

I also fixed the way any texting conversations appear ♡

Thanks to my reader’s help, I have decided to rename all the characters (don’t worry, just slight changes.) Here is a reference list for you:

Sehun - Ohn Sehyun  
Baekhyun - Byeon Baekhun  
Minseok - Kim Minkyu  
Jongdae - Kim Joontae  
Junmyeon - Kim Jungmyung  
Jongin - Kim Jongyul  
Yixing - Zhang Yunxu  
Kyungsoo - Do Kyungmo  
Chanyeol - Park Changyoon  
Zitao - Huang Tingzhe

****

**Here is a list of the stories included in Ventustella Volume 1:**

-Stubborn Pride  
-I Don’t Love You!!  
-A Second Chance  
-In the Heat of the Moment (Unreleased bonus chapter included)  
-Shake My Heart  
-Drabbles: “Canvases for Confessions” and “A Birthday Promise”  
-Falling Softly (New unreleased story)

If you’re a fan of my later stories that I wrote during 2018, please look forward to another volume in the future~

****

**Please click the links below if you’d like to own a copy of Ventustella Volume 1!**

(All shipping and handling will be dealt with by this website. I have ordered from here myself, so I can assure you it is completely safe. Ships worldwide.)

[Softcover](http://www.lulu.com/shop/boo-bun/ventustella/paperback/product-23970064.html)

[Hardcover](http://www.lulu.com/shop/boo-bun/ventustella-hardcover/hardcover/product-23970054.html)

And lastly, I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for making this possible. All your love and support has pushed me along to grow as a writer and now finally a published author. I can’t express how much this means to me. Again, I thank you all so much T^T I hope you can feel my love and gratitude when you hold my book! 


	2. Falling Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a story I wrote at the same time as “Shake My Heart.” I was trying to decide which one to enter into the Sebaek Fic Fest, but ultimately picked “Shake My Heart.” Still, I hope you all enjoy this one as well! Remember, this is just a preview, to read the whole story please support me by getting a copy of Ventustella Volume 1~
> 
> By the way, for the previews I will be using the members real names. But in the actual book, they will be changed.

Baekhyun was a loudmouth, but an adorable loudmouth. Everyone adored him at their school, and there wasn’t one person he didn’t get along with. He knew how to turn any situation into a cheerful moment, and was often praised for making people smile even when they didn’t want to. Baekhyun could easily read people’s moods and understand how to talk to them.

Everyone except Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun was at a loss when it came to the tall, broad shouldered, extremely handsome, quiet, and intimidating student that sat behind him in class. He tried to start up a conversation with him a few times and make friends, but he was only answered with silence and Sehun’s dark, cold eyes staring back at him.  
  
However, Baekhyun continued to try and occasionally talk to him, even if he was always greeted with the same silence. Honestly, it kind of drove him nuts. It became a goal of his, or even possibly an obsession, to get any reaction out of Sehun.  
  
The truth was, Sehun liked him a lot. Like a lot a lot. He was just shy. He froze whenever Baekhyun tried to talk to him, and his poker face didn’t show how panicked he was inside. Baekhyun was one of the most popular kids in school, and he was a nobody. He was afraid of making a fool of himself.  
  
Even if he did manage to say something to Baekhyun one day, he couldn’t imagine him ever tolerating someone as quiet and boring as he was. Baekhyun always had something witty and amusing to say, entertaining others with ease. He was abounding with energy, a never ending loose canon of excitement that was impossible to control. Sehun had even seen Baekhyun stand on his table a few times during lunch, shouting out something at his friends in loud enthusiasm. His friends would shout along with him, adding to the energy of Baekhyun’s excitement. After all, Baekhyun got along well with people like that, people that were similar to his personality, like Chanyeol. Sehun couldn’t possibly compete.  
  
So, Sehun was left simply admiring Baekhyun, realizing it would probably always be an unrequited affection. Sadly, because Baekhyun sat in front of him, Sehun didn’t see Baekhyun’s face much, but whenever Baekhyun did turn around, Sehun would blush from Baekhyun’s beautiful features.  
  
Sehun thought he was like some kind of angel, everything about Baekhyun was ethereal. His hands, his smile, his eyes…Everything made Sehun melt inside.  
  
Still, these were only fleeting moments that he got to spend admiring him. The majority of the time he only got the chance to look at the back of Baekhyun’s head. And so, Sehun stared at his soft, fluffy hair; daydreaming about touching it.  
  
At exactly 8:25 am every day, sunlight would enter the windows and fill their classroom, gently illuminating Baekhyun’s hair. As Baekhyun shifted in his seat, the light playfully danced on his brown locks, the amount it shimmered verified the excellent condition it was in. Sehun wondered what his hair smelled like, what kind of shampoo he used. As the sunlight continued to shine upon him, Sehun could almost pick up the heated fragrance of Baekhyun’s warm hair.  
  
It was torturous whenever Baekhyun would run his own hands through his hair, the strands weaving through his fingers and then falling gracefully back on to his head. It had such a healthy bounce to it, not even gravity could defeat the puffy nature of Baekhyun’s hair.  
  
On hot days the teacher would open the window, and a gentle breeze would lift little patches of Baekhyun’s hair. It was so distracting, Sehun would catch the movement out of the corner of his eye and end up staring at the flowing strands. It was almost as if they were taunting him.  
  
It was moments like this, when Sehun was admiring Baekhyun, that he would suddenly turn around and start whispering to him.  
  
“Do you understand this question?” Baekhyun asked as he pointed at his paper.  
  
Sehun tensed up, his heart tightening at the sight of Baekhyun’s face. His pink lips were formed into a pout, and his eyes were drooping adorably. The longer Baekhyun stared at him, the faster Sehun felt his heart racing. Slowly, he reached for his paper, lifting it up so Baekhyun could see the answer he already had written down. Baekhyun took a quick glance at it, and then gave him a sweet smile.  
“Thanks.”  
  
Once Baekhyun turned back around, Sehun let out a sigh, relieved to no longer be under Baekhyun’s gaze. Baekhyun wrote the answer down, and then tapped his pencil on his paper, annoyed that he still hadn’t accomplished any verbal communication with Sehun.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

Spring was coming to an end, and summer seemed anxious to start, already burdening the students with hot temperatures that made it difficult to concentrate during class. Baekhyun unfastened the top button on his uniform, waving his paper towards himself to cool off slightly, the small breeze he created also wafting Sehun behind him.

Luckily, there was a slight breeze that day, and Baekhyun placed down his paper once he felt it starting to pick up outside. Sehun’s eyes followed the various patches of Baekhyun’s hair that were manipulated by the draft entering the room. He heard Baekhyun sigh from the heat and watched as he snuck his hand under his bangs to push them back on top of his head. His hair fell back down as he moved his hand away, but his sweat had wetted some of his hair and caused it to stick up in certain places. Sehun fixated his gaze on the stray strands that refused to fall back down.

Sehun wanted to fix them. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop staring at them. It was driving him insane.

Chanyeol chuckled quietly as he pointed at Baekhyun’s hair, amused how crazy it looked. Baekhyun smiled back at him, realizing it must have looked amusing, and reached up to pat down his hair.

He missed a spot.

Sehun took a deep breath staring at it. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate unless Baekhyun fixed it, but Baekhyun went back to working on his assignment, and Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention anymore either. He couldn’t take it anymore. Without really thinking, Sehun suddenly reached forward and gently petted Baekhyun’s hair, smoothing the spot back down to his head.  
Baekhyun’s shoulders shook a little from the shock of someone suddenly touching him. Realizing it must have been Sehun, Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed. He swallowed deeply, not having the courage to turn around and ask Sehun what he was doing.  
  
Sehun's hand trailed through Baekhyun’s hair as he tamed the rogue piece, falling slowly down Baekhyun’s head until he reached his neck and pulled his hand away.

It was so soft.

Sehun couldn’t resist, his hand was no longer under rational control of his mind. Using all his fingers, his hand suddenly dived into the heavenly ocean of Baekhyun’s hair. His fingers stroked Baekhyun’s scalp as he swam through the mass of silky tresses. The strands glided through his fingers, lapping his skin with soft kisses. Every strand was at the mercy of Sehun’s large hand. He continued to reach forward and gently pull his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, starting at his forehead and ending near the back of his neck. His hair softly fell back down in waves as Sehun’s hand traveled across his scalp.  
Baekhyun was completely frozen. He had no idea why Sehun had suddenly decided to start massaging his head, but it felt amazing. Baekhyun closed his eyes, deeply enjoying the feeling. He trembled a few times as Sehun’s fingernails tickled his skin.  
  
“I didn’t realize Mr. Oh was your personal masseur.” Their teacher’s voice suddenly startled them both.  
  
Baekhyun opened his eyes and cringed at the sight of his teacher standing right in front of him. The class had been quietly giggling at the sight of Baekhyun’s relaxed expression as Sehun massaged his hair.  
  
Sehun quickly snatched his hand away, mortified at the sudden realization of what he had been doing.  
  
“I’d appreciate if you could reserve your sessions until after class.” The teacher teased as she wryly smiled at them both.  
  
Sehun lowered his head in embarrassment, “…I’m sorry.”  
  
The teacher nodded and walked away to go back to the front of the classroom, knowing the embarrassment of the moment was a more impactful punishment than any words she could say. Some students continued to giggle at them, including Baekhyun’s friends, Chanyeol and Jongdae.  
  
Sehun could feel his face burning, he knew he must have been beet red. He scolded himself over and over again. How could he do something like that? Baekhyun probably thought he was a creep. Baekhyun must have been too scared to stop him.  
  
Baekhyun was also extremely embarrassed, and glared at his friends a few times to try and make them stop laughing. He wasn’t used to being teased like this, he was usually the one pulling the pranks.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

“I didn’t realize you were dating Sehun. How long have you two been going out?” Jongdae asked with an annoying smirk.

“Will you shut up?” Baekhyun huffed, already extremely irritated even though his friends had only just begun harassing him.

“You looked like you were really enjoying it.” Chanyeol added, barely getting his sentence out before bursting into loud laughter.

“Yeah Baek, why didn’t you tell us you swung that way?” Jongdae joined in laughter as he nudged Baekhyun.

Baekhyun swatted his arm away, stepping quickly in front of them both to escape. It was true that Baekhyun had never talked about or thought about another guy that way. He had honestly never really contemplated that option.

But the memory of Sehun’s hand caressing his scalp, gently pulling through his hair…It made his heart flutter. It wasn’t just the wonderful way it felt, It was the thought that it was Sehun who had done that to him. Sehun, the quiet yet undeniably handsome dongsang that had never spoken a word to him. Although they still failed to have a conversation, Sehun had actually paid attention to him, trying to make him feel good. Baekhyun was kind of alarmed how much he liked it, and certainly didn’t want to talk about it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it even once he had gotten home. He was unusually quiet during dinner, and unintentionally played with his food before eating it, pushing it around his plate. His mother noticed, and watched him with concern. After everyone helped clear the table, she approached Baekhyun with a sweet kiss to his forehead.

“Everything ok?”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded at her, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She smiled back at him warmly, holding onto his arm and rubbing it softly with her thumb, “Get some good rest tonight.”

Baekhyun usually stayed up late, but agreed with his mother that getting some rest was probably a good idea. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about it, and felt like sleeping was a good escape. After crawling into his sheets, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Unfortunately, his mind wasn’t able to let go of the thought of Sehun even in his sleep.

Sehun was the first thing that entered his dreams, sitting behind him like usual in class. Baekhyun was already nervous, feeling Sehun’s eyes on him. As the teacher was mumbling to the class, Sehun slowly leaned forward, placing his mouth close to Baekhyun’s ear as he whispered to him softly.

“You like me, don’t you?”

Baekhyun’s heart began to race, and he turned around to see Sehun staring at him with his usual blank expression.

“N-No I don’t.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Sehun asked, raising his hand to hold Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun couldn’t answer, entranced by the way Sehun was looking at him. In the deep corners of Baekhyun’s mind, he wanted Sehun to kiss him. Sehun began to lean forward, his dream immediately responding to the fainting desire. Baekhyun became increasingly nervous the closer Sehun came to him, their lips almost touching as the image of the classroom behind them melted away.

Baekhyun awoke with a startled gasp, sitting up in his bed as he clutched onto his pillow. He took a few deep breaths, slowly understanding it was only a dream. However, it did not comfort Baekhyun once he realized this…since that meant the entire imagination was created by his own mind.

Baekhyun clutched tightly onto his pillow, biting onto his lip uncomfortably. It was unsettling for two reasons. One: He was dreaming about Sehun almost kissing him. Two: He was dreaming about Sehun almost kissing him. Not only was it a dream about kissing another guy, but he wasn’t even the one in charge of the situation, and Sehun was younger than him!

Baekhyun’s mind was a mess as he laid back onto his bed, trying to rationalize his dream. He realized he had stressed out too much about Sehun that day, and it made sense he would have weird dreams about him…Very weird. Dreams were just crazy sometimes, that was all. Baekhyun fell asleep convincing himself it was nothing more than that.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

“I think I failed that last test.” Jongdae sighed as he grabbed his shoes out of his locker.

“Don’t even talk about it.” Chanyeol grumbled, also not feeling confident about it.

“You didn’t even study, did you?” Jongdae laughed as he pulled on his shoes.

Baekhyun closed the door to his locker, finished getting ready much faster than his friends. As they continued chatting Baekhyun glanced around at the other students, watching them for a moment in boredom as he waited. At that same moment, Sehun closed his locker, looking over at Baekhyun like he always did every morning. However, he was a little more nervous this morning, considering what had happened yesterday.

They suddenly locked eyes with each other, and Baekhyun’s cheeks instantly flushed. In a moment of panic, Baekhyun quickly turned around, walking away in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the small bench behind him, and smacked his foot against it, proceeding to topple over it onto the floor.

Chanyeol and Jongdae let out a laugh as they stared at him laying on the floor in an uncomfortable position before offering to help him stand. Sehun watched Baekhyun with concern, hoping he hadn’t injured himself. Baekhyun refused his friends help as he got up on his own, brushing himself off and fixing his uniform. He glanced over at Sehun again, only to see him staring at him.

Baekhyun picked up his bag and bolted away before his friends could even ask if he was all right. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he hurried down the halls.

However, running away wasn’t going to allow Baekhyun to escape Sehun that day. He tried his best to stare out the window as Sehun entered the classroom, not even giving him a glance as he walked past him to get to his seat. His heart pounded as Sehun brushed past his desk, catching a whiff of his pleasant scent.

Baekhyun’s hands were clammy with sweat as he held onto his pencil, remembering the way Sehun’s eyes looked staring at him in his dream. Even though Baekhyun was being paranoid, Sehun was in fact staring at him at that moment, remembering how soft his hair felt.

Baekhyun never attempted to speak to Sehun that day, feeling far too nervous to even look at him. The rest of that week continued in the same fashion, Baekhyun hardly even turning his body to hand a paper back to Sehun. Sehun didn’t fail to notice Baekhyun’s obvious avoidance, and started to really feel like he had creeped him out by massaging his hair. He regretted ever falling into that stupid desire, but it wasn’t like anything had really changed. He never stood a chance with Baekhyun anyway.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

The weekend had the hottest temperatures of the entire week, and Baekhyun decided to go out with his friends enjoying some time in the city. After getting some cold drinks, they took refuge in the shade to recoup. The hot air had even drained Baekhyun of his energy, and caused him to be unusually quiet.

Jongdae sighed as he relaxed against a bench, watching a couple out on a date together, “I need a girlfriend.”

Baekhyun laughed after taking a sip from his drink, “You say that every summer.”

“Because that’s when all these couples are out on fun dates shoving their love in my face. I mean look at them.” Jongdae sighed again as he pointed at a couple sharing a few romantic kisses with each other under the shade of a tree.

Baekhyun watched them for a moment, also thinking how nice it would be to share his summer with someone.

“You have tons of admirers Baekhyun, why haven’t you asked any of them out yet?” Jongdae asked with a touch of bitter jealousy.

Baekhyun watched as the couple continued kissing each other, the boyfriend holding onto his girlfriend’s waist and pulling her closer. For some reason, the simple gesture of someone grabbing Baekhyun’s hips was appealing to him, and it triggered his mind into a sensual imagination. Sehun grabbing onto his hips, shoving him against the wall as he pressed hot kisses on his lips.

Baekhyun spit out his drink, coughing a little from swallowing the liquid incorrectly. Chanyeol started to pat his back, laughing at him as he tried to help.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous?” Jongdae smirked at him.

“Of course not!” Baekhyun shouted, the simple tease making his energy return, “I’m never nervous!”

“Then ask someone out already.” Jongdae answered in an agitated voice, “As long as they’re all hung up on you, we don’t stand a chance. Just pick one so the rest can get over you.”

Baekhyun ignored him as he took another sip off his drink, his mind far to occupied with thoughts of Sehun to answer him. This was the second time now, the second time he imagined Sehun dominating him, only he wasn’t asleep this time. And as much as he tried to deny it, he really liked it.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

The heat continued into the next week, making school more miserable for the students who didn’t want to be there anyway. However, at the end of the day, there was a unpredicted rain shower. Luckily Baekhyun always brought an umbrella with him, not on purpose but because he simply forgot it at the bottom of his bag. He had to stay a little late to speak with one of his teachers, and the rain had gotten even worse by the time he got to his shoe locker. After digging the umbrella out of his bag, he went to leave the building, but stopped once he spotted Sehun waiting in the doorway, staring out at the rain.

Baekhyun approached him slowly, and held out his umbrella with a smile once he had reached him, “Here, you need one right?”

Sehun stared down at him silently, a long moment passing as he remained motionless. Baekhyun was talking to him, and even smiling. Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t creeped out by him?

Baekhyun was starting to lose his confidence, until Sehun slowly reached out his hand and grabbed it from him. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised when Sehun didn’t even utter a thank you.

“Would you like to walk together?” Baekhyun asked nervously with an unusual tremor in his voice.

Sehun stepped forward and held the umbrella over Baekhyun’s head, letting him know that he would hold it for the both of them. Baekhyun was surprised by Sehun’s offer, and smiled at him happily. Sehun started leading them away from the school, and Baekhyun walked next to him, protected by the umbrella held up by Sehun’s long arm.

Sehun’s heart was doing backflips, he couldn’t believe they were sharing an umbrella. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun was walking with him like they were some kind of couple. He never imagined he would get a moment alone with Baekhyun like this, and he knew they would probably never share another one.

He clenched tightly onto the handle of the umbrella until he eventually stopped walking. Baekhyun turned to look up at him a little confused, and noticed that Sehun was staring at him. The rain pelted on their umbrella as they stood silently staring at each other for a moment, until at last Sehun finally spoke.

“I like you.”

Baekhyun’s lips slightly parted, and he took a quick breath as he felt his heart throb at Sehun’s words.

“…You mean…like…” Baekhyun asked slowly, trying to figure out exactly what Sehun meant.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun gulped, feeling another tug at his heart. He couldn’t believe it, Sehun was actually confessing to him. It was bringing attention to the one thing Baekhyun didn’t want to think about.

“…I’m sorry, I know you don’t like guys, and this is probably awkward for you.”

“No, it’s ok.” Baekhyun answered nervously.

Sehun’s eyes dimmed a little, and it was the first time Baekhyun was able to easily read his expression. He was sad.

“I just wanted to tell you.”

Baekhyun nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes, “…Thank you.”

Baekhyun cringed a little after saying those words. That was the answer he normally told his admirers, but saying that to Sehun felt painful. That’s not what he wanted to say…but he didn’t know exactly how he wanted to respond to him.

Sehun turned to continue walking, wanting to escape the situation as best he could. They were completely silent as they walked together, both of them feeling nervous and awkward. They reached Baekhyun’s house first, so Baekhyun told Sehun to keep the umbrella and just return it later.

Sehun couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken as Baekhyun closed his door. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t return his feelings, he knew he wouldn’t jump into his arms and agree to be his boyfriend…But he still felt sad, finally knowing Baekhyun’s answer. He walked away slowly, staring out at the rain falling all around him, the weather matching his melancholy mood.

Baekhyun secretly watched him leave from his window, noticing the slow way Sehun was moving. He felt an awful knot twist up in his gut, hating that he had made Sehun feel upset. Baekhyun had never felt this guilty about rejecting someone before. He was instantly regretting it, wishing he had more time to figure out exactly what he wanted to say…and how exactly he felt.

 

 


	3. In the Heat of the Moment- Unreleased Chapter: The Best Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the previews I will be using the members real names. But in the actual book, they will be changed.

Baekhyun stopped working for a moment to yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. He shook his head to wake himself up a little before continuing to make the children’s beds, tucking in the blankets carefully.

“Mommy.” He suddenly heard Sirius’s voice behind him, a sad pout in his voice, “Selene won’t share, she’s hogging all the baby kittens.”

Baekhyun turned to look at Sirius, continuing to smooth out the sheets with his hands. This wasn’t the first time Selene had done this, and Baekhyun wasn’t looking forward to dealing with it again. 

For Christmas, Sehun and Baekhyun had gotten their children a large dollhouse, at least the ones who enjoyed playing house. They were getting a little old to keep playing with their baby dolls, and a dollhouse was something they had expressed very much interest in. Instead of human figures, Sehun and Baekhyun had purchased little animal toys to go inside the house, a collection of cats and wolves (which of course got mixed together.) However, Selene had the habit of robbing all the kittens for herself, since she felt like she was the most cat like and deserved to have them.

“Ok, I’ll come talk to her. Just let me finish this.” Baekhyun answered with a sigh.

Sirius nodded, the upset look on his face already disappearing. He ran out of the room, going back to the the playroom across the hall. Now that Sete was old enough to wander around the house, it was difficult for Sehun and Baekhyun to keep him from destroying any toys laying around. So they made a playroom, the only room Sete wasn’t allowed to go in.

Once he was finished making the beds, Baekhyun went to go talk to Selene. It didn’t take long to persuade her to share, the threat that she wouldn’t be allowed to play unless she shared was more than enough to change her mind. After fixing their little dilemma, Baekhyun went to go find Sehun, knowing that he was feeding Sete at the moment.

Sehun looked up with a smile when he noticed Baekhyun approaching him. Sete was wrapped up in a blanket on Sehun’s lap, a bottle in the baby’s mouth, gulping sounds escaping his lips as he drank quickly. It was almost time to transition him to solid food, his ability to drink the milk so well showed that he was getting capable of eating on his own.

Baekhyun sat down next to them, staring adoringly at their baby for a moment before sinking back to relax on the couch and letting out a quiet sigh.

“Tired?” Sehun asked, his hands too full to reach over and hold Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes. It had been a long day, and he couldn’t wait to go to bed. Sehun stared at him with affectionate concern on his face, realizing it had been a long time since either of them had a break.

———————————

“Mommy look!” Baekhyun heard the children giggling at the table in the other room as he wiped off the counter in the kitchen.

Baekhyun popped his head out, a little concerned why his children were laughing. Although he figured it was something they found humorous about the food they were eating.

“He’s begging!” The children kept giggling as they stared down at their baby brother in his play pen.

Sete’s eyebrows were raised a little, adding to the already pathetic look in his eyes. He let out a few small whines, trying his best to get his siblings attention. Baekhyun smiled, finding the behavior to be quite adorable. Cats never begged like that, it was most definitely a trait from his father. He had already had his bottle that morning too, but the smell of pancakes was just too tempting.

Sehun came out just in time to witness the spectacle as well, and laughed lightly at their tiny baby. Picking him up in his arms, Sehun reached for a small bite of pancake off Fenrir’s plate, feeding it to Sete. Sete eagerly snapped it out of Sehun’s hand, finishing it in one bite.

Baekhyun looked over at the clock, noticing it was only a few more minutes before he needed to take the kids to school. Urging his children to finish their breakfast, he began to gather their backpacks. Sehun helped him, making sure to grab their lunch bags as well.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Baekhyun went over to it curiously, wondering who it might be. After opening the door, he was greeted with Yixing and Junmyeon smiling at him.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Baekhyun smiled. 

“Sehun didn’t tell you yet?” They asked with a laugh.

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun for an answer, who was already coming towards him with a smirk. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun from behind, Sehun sunk his head down to speak quietly in Baekhyun’s ear.

“They’re going to bring the kids to school and take care of them this weekend. Sete too.”

“What? Really?!” Baekhyun replied, looking at Yixing and Junmyeon with gratitude.

They both nodded, still smiling at him. The children quickly came running up, excited to see Yixing and Junmyeon. They already knew about the arrangement, and had been looking forward to sleeping over at Yixing and Junmyeon’s house.

After a quick greeting, the children embraced their parents, saying goodbye to them. They were so excited for their weekend that parting wasn’t too hard for them, and a few kisses was all they needed before they joined Yixing and Junmyeon outside. Sehun quickly went to grab the bags he had prepared, full of changes of clothes and bottles of milk for Sete.

Baekhyun kissed and snuggled their baby before handing him to Junmyeon, a little reluctant to let him go so suddenly. Junmyeon assured they would take good care of them all, just like they always did. With a wave goodbye, the children ran off to the car, quickly getting situated inside. Baekhyun watched them all with a smile, continuing to wave until they had driven off.

Once they were gone, Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun with a smirk, “When did you prepare all this?”

Sehun came close to Baekhyun to hug him from behind again, rocking him slightly in his arms back and forth as he spoke, “A while ago. You’ve been so tired lately, my little kitty needs a break. You’re such an amazing mommy, you deserve it.”

Baekhyun smiled as he closed his eyes, relaxing against Sehun’s body. He raised his hands to hold onto Sehun’s, rocking with Sehun as he enjoyed their embrace. Sehun began to place gentle kisses on his neck, trailing up until he got close to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Come on, I made a bath for us when you were making breakfast.”

Baekhyun made a relaxing moan, caressing Sehun’s hands, “That sounds amazing.”

Sehun leaned over to grab Baekhyun’s legs, picking him up bridal style in his arms. Baekhyun giggled, loving being carried around by his strong husband. Sehun gave him an affectionate kiss before he started to make his way to the bathroom.

The moment they entered the room Baekhyun was greeted with the wonderful aroma of a bath bomb. He stared at the tub filled with bubbles, excited to sink into the warm water.

Gently placing Baekhyun down again, Sehun gave Baekhyun another tender kiss. Baekhyun bit down on his lip with a giddy expression, Sehun’s lips continuing to place gentle kisses on his skin as his hands wandered to start removing Baekhyun’s clothes. Baekhyun raised his arms, allowing Sehun to pull off his shirt, Sehun’s lips moving down to kiss Baekhyun’s body as he slowly revealed his skin. Baekhyun closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the feeling of being lathered with Sehun’s affection. Sehun’s hands wandered down to take off his pants and underwear with one movement, simultaneously dropping them to the floor. Kissing Baekhyun’s body for a moment more, Sehun caressed his lover’s skin, reaching down to grab onto his naked butt and pick him up. Baekhyun wrapped his arms and legs around him, loosely latching onto Sehun as he carried him over to the tub. Sehun carefully lowered Baekhyun into the bath, the hot water shocking Baekhyun’s skin for a moment before he adjusted to the temperature.

Baekhyun smiled up at his husband, staying sitting up as he waited for Sehun to join him. Sehun begin stripping as well, not spending long ripping off his clothes. He stepped into the water behind Baekhyun, sitting down as Baekhyun already began to scoot back and rest against him. Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, adjusting Baekhyun’s head on his chest to the most comfortable position. They both closed their eyes, fully relaxing their bodies in the comfort of the warm water.

“Just for the weekend?” Baekhyun eventually asked, taking a long relaxing breath.

Sehun laughed, moving his hands to start massaging Baekhyun’s arms lightly, “If I asked for longer I knew we’d just worry about our babies the whole time.”

Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly, “That’s very true, we would. A weekend is enough.”

Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, continuing to gently massage Baekhyun, moving to his shoulders. Baekhyun sighed slowly, relaxing more and more from Sehun’s touch. He really loved being a parent, but it had been too long since he enjoyed some alone time at home with Sehun like this. It was different than traveling together, more relaxing. Sometimes, being at home was the best vacation, and Baekhyun was extremely excited for it.

He had been saving a little treat for Sehun himself, and decided not to wait until his next heat to share it. After all, he was worried Sehun might find it in the closet and spoil his surprise.


	4. Digital Copy

Thanks to someone’s suggestion, I’m offering a digital version of my book as well, since shipping seems to cost a lot for people in other countries. I hope this will be a more affordable option for everyone 💗 Please click the link below

[Digital Copy](http://www.lulu.com/shop/boo-bun/ventustella/ebook/product-23971551.html)


End file.
